Life's Full of Surprises
by HerosnMira
Summary: This is the sequal for "Savior for all Redeemer for Me" Please read that one first to understand references made in the story. This is a story told through the eyes of my OC Christy and it is about the friends and adventures she has as she grows up into a teenager and young woman. She and her friends have potty mouths and some content will mention torture but nothing to graphic.
1. Chapter 1 What just happened

Hey everybody this is a squeal to "Savior for All Redeemer For Me" you'll understand the underlining issues in this story if you read that one first. This is the second story ever that I have written so constructive criticism is much appreciated but keep the flames within reason. My character has pyromaniac tendency so don't give her too much fuel.

Not all characters are mine not all plots are mine I did get some ideas from Star trek Next Generation shows and movies. If you don't see them on the screen then they are mine or my friend/beta's so hands off we worked hard on them. She will hunt you down and kill you if you try to steal her men so just don't for your sakes okay. Anyway enjoy the show folks.

**I would like to thank my one and only reviewer. Here is the next installment of Christy's life.**

Life's Full Of Surprises

Chapter One: What the Hell Just Happened?

The ride we were on started to get really rough like I was on a rollercoaster with a belt that keeps popping off. There were screams in the air and shouts of "is this part of the ride?" filling the small space. My head slammed into the seat rest I was on and blacked out.

I came to and only three others woke up from that hellish ride also they were Megan, Nick, and Scott, my friends. I was no longer in my seat or anywhere near my seat. What ever happened to knock me out also ripped me from my seat and flung me around like an empty plastic bag in a hurricane.

I got up and started to look for my loved ones. They were all over the place. When I found any that were still _asleep_ I would drag them to the isle. Eventually everyone that was riding when we rode the ride was dragged out to the isle. (Christy love I am so sorry to say this they were not sleeping. I am so sorry I should have kept this from happening. Dude she forgives you if you talk about it too much she will kill you. But but but * head slap* no buts idiot.)

Like I said my three friends that I invited to my birthday party were the only ones besides me that was awake. I was worried about our families I mean we woke up and each of us (except Nick) was the youngest in the family so why didn't they wake up too.

I knew this thing called a coma after all I had sort of been in one already so I prayed that they were only in a coma and would wake up soon. I would pray this prayer for months. They never woke up it wasn't until those months later I found out why they never would wake up again. (*Crying*)

But I get ahead of myself. I tried to find out what happened by talking with the others. Megan told me just how rough a ride it was. She remained awake long enough to see the jolt that caused me to fly out of my seat that jolt is what caused her to lose consciousness.

Okay we checked each other over for injuries and except for some huge bruises and separate knocks to the head we were pretty free of damage. So next on the list is to try the door. After all if the ride was that out of control then there should be rescue people outside waiting to help us. I did wonder why they didn't show up yet. In fact it was awful quiet out there. I was starting to get a bad feeling about this (A/N shout out to all the Star Wars Geeks like me lol). (Sounds like Obi-wan.)(Now forget the out of character thingy Arlen stop laughing it is not that funny, Stupid, Jedi.)(I saw pictures you were all stupid Jedi once.)

We get to the door and it appears intact and completely undamaged. I stopped them before they touched the door. I told them to spread out and look for any damage to the walls, ceiling, even the floor. I am telling you people there was no damage to this place but everyone is out cold except us. (Side note: Someone's going to get it.)

Now I let us try to open the door. The door was easy to open actually and we stood in the doorway looking out. The only thought I had at the sight we saw was 'Dorothy we are no longer in Kansas and Oz just entered desertification.'(I am not the tin man.) (I agree he's not that shiny.)


	2. Chapter 2 Where are we

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters. I do own or have permission from the creator the OC's in this story so hands off or we hunt you down.

LIFE'S FULL OF SURPRISES

Chapter Two: Where the Fuck are We?

For there right outside the door was a desert. Ok WTF (well Arlen is seeing some guy now and I am seeing Alphonse oh wait you said what the fuck not who the fuck sorry.) We were in an amusement park at the start of this ride and in a desert at the end of it. So plausible explanation number one a freak tornado picked up the ride and dropped it somewhere in the mid-west desert states. (Sorry Christy you are not in Kansas anymore, why because you are totally not Dorothy.) Plausible explanations number two. A gas leak has occurred and we are hallucinating with the best of them. (Nope sorry wrong again trust Tristan on that one.) (How would Tristan know about a hallucinating gas leak? What sort of life has he led anyway?) (You don't wanna know.) (Yes I do but later and not in my journal's margins.)(Whatever Christy, anyways just to let you know there are weird colors with hallucinating. Colors are **the** dead giveaway.) (Brats!) Plausible explanations number three a combination of one and two situations leads us to where we are now.

That's it for plausible next thought shows I have watched **way** too much science fiction. I start to think that we got abducted by lazy-ass aliens (we have a winner ding, ding, ding, now to kill said aliens) that didn't want to put forth the extra effort of just removing us so they removed the whole damn ride when they took us away. Or better yet we time traveled to the future and mankind really didn't do a good job of protecting the environment. (Funny how this is true too, we will be seeing you soon thou).

Anyway so we stood there gaping for quite some time when I get the brilliant idea to explore. (Look some training has rubbed off, will she do it right this time most likely not.) (You all are smart ass bastards and a mental smack to all your heads)_(WHATEVER) (_Fine I will physically smack to all your heads)(Really really). I mean wherever the hell we are we are kind of stuck there so let's see what we got around us for resources.

"Ok guys I want you to figure out the supplies from here raid pockets for breath mints and I am going to see what supplies nature has for us out there." I tell them and receive a nod in response. We all turn to our tasks and get started.

I admit the reason I wanted to go alone was I didn't want them to get lost and I didn't want them to see me get lost either. (Awwwww pride goeth before the fall right, Richard. Arlen I never get lost that was you who couldn't find the camp. Not my fault I got the directions from Rafael. Yeah but you could have stopped and asked, you know.) (Are you kidding macho Arlen stopping to ask for directions that is too funny Richard.)

Good thing too because I'm pretty sure I got lost three times looking around our base camp. (Doesn't surprise me one bit but hey we love you anyways.) (Kiss my ass, no Alphonse, I didn't mean literally you guys can be so annoying sometimes you know that.)(How can you say that, we love you? You can't help it you are just like him. Well you are related to him so I guess it fits.) (Don't remind me it gives me chills.)(See you are like him he gets chills a lot too. He calls it having a bad feeling about something.) (For the last time I AM NOT JEDI! I merely have jedi like abilities.)(Oh really well you never could master certain skills of theirs but then neither could Obi-wan.)(Like what be a flesh covered droid? Yea don't want to be like them.)

What I found was not good we were nowhere near water and I could find no food anywhere nearby either. I was going to have to go back and see if the others found water for a longer journey. Hopefully we can find something to carry more water home with us when we do find some.

I make it back and when I enter I act all soldier. "Report!" (Awwwww how cute; See Richard you did rub off on her she is now your little solider girl.)

My friends are waiting for me and the news is not great but not terrible either. People packed snacks and snuck them in so they wouldn't have to pay for food it looks like and they had found a first aid kit as well. Even better they had found some water.

Their faces were worried when they said "Christy we can't find a pulse on anyone. Do you think they are ok?"(NO they are not ok and it is my fault. Actually Rich you can blame Rafael on this one he has visions.)

I asked them, "could you find your own pulse?" to which they shook their heads at me "well there you go if you can't feel your pulse and you are awake then don't worry if you can't find their pulse. I mean you're alive and you can't find a heartbeat so everything is going to be alright." I said to them with a smile. (*Crying softy* Oh Christy I am so sorry please don't hate me for not seeing this happen I know I could have helped I am so sorry.) (It made me even stronger and I wouldn't have been as open minded today without this period in my life. I don't hate you Richard you are **my** mystery man.)(But still I should have seen it coming.) (Richard I didn't see it coming God didn't want either of us to see it coming. I needed this experience in my life it set my feet on the path I still walk today. It was a good thing from a horrible tragedy. I don't hate you OK so no more tears it's done.)

"So what did you find out there?" Scott asked me.

"Sand and hills of sand" I reply "I need a full bottle of water two if we can spare it and something I can use as bread crumbs." I tell them.

"Why?" Megan asks.

"So I can explore further and not get lost." I tell her.

"You mean us don't you?" Nick asks.

"No just me you guys know how long I can go without water so a full bottle will last me longer than it would you." I say with a bit of a whispered tremble in my voice. (LIAR you are still only human eat and drink damnit.) (Human!? That depends on who you ask my friend.)(If I am human you are human.) (Aren't you the ones who keep reminding me you're not human?)(Huh I don't remember that oops.)

They have sad expressions on their faces and get me two of the water bottles and some snacks. Nick glares at me and I know the silent message is 'don't back track that far Damnit!' I smile and nod my head I won't repeat my past to that extreme at least not if I can help it. "Ok find me brightly colored small items and big shinny jewelry I can use as markers for a trail" I tell them while I look for something that can carry back water to them. I ended up using a couple of purses that were doubled up and the case that held the first aid stuff.

"Are you sure you can carry all that water by yourself Christy? If you fill them up they are going to weigh a lot." Nick asks me with some concern in his eyes and face.

I smile and nod "It will be fine the purses have straps so I can carry it like a full book bag and the box has a handle."

Megan hands me a bulging purse full of items that can make a trail and another filled with just jewelry. "Make sure you weigh them down so the wind won't take them away." She tells me and then steps back. (Good thing someone said that 'cause we know what would have happened. PS RICHARD stop moping she still loves you why I don't know.) (Would you leave him alone you idiots he will only start crying again.)

"Be safe come back as you left us." Scott tells me as way of parting.

"I will." I tell them. Then I shoulder everything and walk outside.


	3. Chapter 3 Explore strange new worlds

Chapter Three: Explore Strange New Worlds

I placed my first marker at the spot where I can barely see the ride. You know it really did look like a ship from the outside. (That is it I don't care I will be killing that stuck up bastard no not you Arlen. MY poor baby) Humph! Oh well focus need to find water and maybe someone to help us. Where was mystery man or his men when you needed them? Oh fuck it I can do this without them. (Really ?) (Yes really I was a leader and keeping my people alive if you were there it would have been you making the decisions.)(So, then that means I would have kept you safe.) (And I wouldn't have learned a damn thing I know you love to call me stupid I just didn't realize you were cruel enough to make sure I stayed in a stupid state. I thought you loved me was that all a lie?)(No but you would have had your family with you. I know you miss them a lot. They should never have had to die.)(Richard chill she ain't a baby.)(I miss them Richard and I always will. But without them near me I wouldn't fall into the trap of little sister compromise. I grew into a leader that would make any parent, any family proud and that would never have happened if they had lived. Can we please drop this subject now it hurts?)

I walked each time placing a new marker down when I could only just make out the last one. I ripped items in half to make them stretch farther since I didn't know just how far I would need to travel. It was not looking hopeful all I could see around me was sand. There were no plants, no stunted trees, and no withered grass; there was nothing but sand and hills of sand. (Wow she can think things thru I am so proud of you.) (Oh bend over and suck your dick.)(Hey guess what Tristan can do that wanna see.) (No thanks I don't do exhibitionist.)(That sucks we wanted to show you.) ( Rafael and Tristan will you two please behave.)(Yes behave you two remember that little eyes will be reading this someday and I would rather not give them ideas above their age group.)

It was hot out it kept making my mouth dry so I started to take a barely qualified as a sip of water and just keep it in my mouth so it would keep from being dry. I had to keep taking those 'baby' sips because I would forget and swallow. (YOU DUMBASS YOU DON'T DO THAT IN A DESERT DON'T YOU WATCH SURIVER SHOWS!). (They weren't on when I was a kid hello this is early '90's we are talking about survivor shows didn't exist until the 21st century. Plus I was a kid and the only camping I remember took place in a camper at a campground facility with plenty of water. I never learned this shit until I was older so don't call me a dumbass I was just naive.)(You could have died, MY POOR BABY.) (It's not like I had that knowledge back then you know.)(*ties Dorian up and duct tapes mouth.* There we go silence sweet silence.)(Ah as I have always said silence is golden but duct tape is silver good job padawan-.)

Well I walked half the day before I saw it in the distance. Something so out of place it begged comes closer. It had to be a dream but it sure looked like a big ass tree just sitting there waiting for me. I almost forgot to keep placing my markers I mean it was the only landmark around it's not like I would need markers to find it. But the reader in me remembers all the desert stories where people imagined stuff only to have it disappear to sand when they get there. That wasn't going to be me I was going to be smart about it. (Really no wise ass comments on that one who held a knife to your balls?)(*SMILES from everyone in the room)

I got to the tree at last and it still looks real. I put out my hand to touch it and it sure feels real too. It was huge the trunk was as big around as two of me encircling it. Some roots were sticking out of the ground like a stepping stone to help climb up into the branches. The branches themselves make this thing like the ultimate tree. There were low branches so I could reach up and climb up into the tree. There were perch spots where I could sleep in this tree without fear of falling out. There were enough branches that even though there were no leaves I could still be hidden from view. Seriously it was almost as if the tree was saying out loud I will protect you from harm come shelter in me. (GOTTA love that **SOB** he loves to cheat good thing he really does like Christy. I wonder if she will ever meet him.) (You mean the **SOB** who ended up being my master yeah I met him). (HE loves you ya know trust us, he lets you get away with a lot of stuff.) (God I am only just now realizing that.)

I got really excited at the sight of this real tree. It means there is water nearby a tree doesn't get this big without water. So I decided to dig by the roots. I moved to the opposite side from where I approached so if the tree falls it won't cover my markers and put down all my gear. I start to dig with my hands but the sand is so dry that it moves back after I take a scoop. I can't risk using my water in case this doesn't work so I just keep going. I start by smoothing out the area I want to dig then I scoop up the sand like you would scoop up water. Surprisingly that worked so I scooped up the sand that way until a noticeable hole was dug out then I tried to use my arm as a bulldozer.

I kept it up until I was lying down on the ground in order to reach the bottom of the hole. I figured I could lean half way into the hole and still be able to get out so if I couldn't strike water at that point I would have to give up and bring the others here so I could dig a deeper hole. Just when it looked like I was going to have to give up my hand touched sand that was soaking wet. I knew I was risking falling into a hole I wouldn't be able to get out of but my goal is in sight so I leaned farther in and kept digging.

IT WORKED I found water. So I crawl out of the hole and sit back. I had to come up with a plan to get the water out of the whole and filter it into my vessels. I mean we can't drink sand and the thought of filtering with my teeth was making me want to hurl. Come on sand in the mouth gross to the max.

I rigged up a filter using the material I hadn't used to make a trail and anchored it down using earrings that were too small to risk as weights for my trail. My plan was to fill the purses and then poor them into the first aid container till it's full. Then I can just fill the purses and be on my way.

It took a long time but my plan worked and I had every vessel filled. I carefully wrapped up the earrings into the cloth used and I tucked them into a front pocket of one of the purses. Then I carefully filled in the hole again so the tree wouldn't lose any more water slung all my stuff back on and started for 'home'.

I didn't get back until after night had fallen. It couldn't be helped seeing as how the suns were low in the sky by the time I had filled the water vessels. Yeah you read right more than one sun there were three. The first one was on the horizon when I started back and I walked as quickly as I could while I still had light. Stopping to pick up my markers I got maybe halfway back before I had to stop and hope this place had a moon or three. I also hoped it wasn't a new moon night. This place had three moons too and it was a full moon night thank god for that. The moons weren't big but they provided enough light to see the gleam of my jewelry anchors. I am really glad I thought to weight them down now.

The moons were fully up in the sky by the time I spotted the ride with a smile on my lips I walked as fast as I could without spilling and opened the door to go inside.

Chapter four: Honey I'm Home

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

That was what greeted me when I walked in from getting water. I just raised an eyebrow (A/N shout out to all the Spock lovers live long and prosper lol) and shut the door behind me. (Again we forget the fact she tries to do this a/n thingy. Hey that is my eyebrow you can't use it that is cheating.) (Then you shouldn't have taught it to me besides I make it look better than yours). (No one can make it better than me. I make it look so cute. *gives puppy dog eyes*) (puppy dog eyes don't work on me I am surrounded by them hourly you know.)

"Where have you been all this time damn it we thought you had died!?" a very angry Scott asked me.

I just walked over to them with the water and placed it on the ground. "You know where I was I was finding water. We should try to find something with a hard plastic or more solid than these purses to keep the water here." I calmly replied to his question. (SMARTASS) (I always knew you loved staring at my ass I'm so glad you're honest at last). (Well better to be a smart one than a dumb one. Too bad for you, you are both.) (You are such an insulting piece of shit you know that.)(But I love you I only do thing to make you stronger.) (Liar you do things to annoy me because you think it's funny the only time you ever stop is when tears are involved.)(I am not demos.)(Thank God.) (You're welcome!)(DEMOS GET OUT OF MY JOURNAL YOU SILLY STUPID SOB)(Sorry but they do it, I am sorry *toddler form puppy dog eyes* I won't do it again please love me.)(I DON'T BELIEVE YOU AND THE EYES WON'T WORK)

"Well what took you so long then?" Megan asked with her arms crossed.

"I had to travel half the day to get to where I found water and then I had to dig it up before I could fill all the containers. Then I hauled the heavy ass water containers back stopping to pick up the pieces of my trail so I can use them again. That's what took so long." I answered her with a look that said 'are you kidding me, we are in a freaking desert it's not like I can say to God yo make it rain now'. (Well you know if you asked he would say yes.)

"We were worried about you Christy it was like the time before and we didn't know if you were hurt or dead." Nick told me with concern and a past pain still in his eyes. (AWWWWWWWWWWW young love they are soooooooo cute.) (He's mine back off you vultures!)(Its okay he is too straight for us.)

I sigh and say "I'm sorry guys I didn't think of that. Look I ran out of time before I could look for food so how about tomorrow we go together and explore this place."

"YES!" they shouted in unison.


	4. Chapter 4 Strange new life

Hey all characters not seen on Star Trek are mine hands off or I sick my beta on you.

I need you help so give reviews with your suggestions. The story doesn't seem to flow to me if you can think of ways to help the story not seem so choppy write in the block and hit review.

Chapter Four: Strange New Life

That night my dreams came back. I was less than thrilled. In my dreams I could see myself learning in a classroom and living in a hotel/apartment room with my three friends around me. I only saw my friends not any of our families. This upset me since my family was only asleep right?

We got up whenever we woke up the next day. It's not like we had an alarm clock and there were no windows in this thing. We geared up as best we could and headed out. We headed out slightly west of the path I took to get to the tree. Just like before we dropped markers sparingly.

We traveled for half the day and still saw nothing but sand. I was beginning to think we were the only life forms on this blasted godforsaken planet when I saw something in front of us.

"Guys stop!" I commanded and the others stopped walking. I looked ahead of us and I looked at the path we had made walking. As I was comparing the two sites I realized they looked alike. Ahead of us were footprints.

"What is it Christy? Why did we stop?" Nick asked me.

"That looks like footsteps in front of us" I told him.

"FOOTSTEPS?! Are you sure?" Megan asked me. (Too bad wrong type of sand)(Jesus was nowhere near this place.)(Are you truly sure about that.)(Neither Jesus nor his father would have created those monsters.)

"Look behind us it looks just like the trail we made walking here." I tell her.

After several minutes of them staring back and forth while uttering comments of disbelief they finally agreed that we stumbled upon footsteps.

"So what do we do?" Scott asked.

"We follow them and determine if these people are friendly or not. If they are we ask for help and if they are not we stay the hell away from them." I tell him.

They all agreed and we started to follow the tracks. I had to remind them to keep dropping markers. They gave me this look like 'the footprints are all the markers we need'. I remind them that wind can erase that marker real fast but a piece of cloth and a shiny jewelry on the ground is harder.

We followed the tracks for what felt like hours. (no watch real hard to tell the time) (Even with a watch you can't tell time.) (That's not true I can tell time I just choose to ignore it. It sort of a side effect when you time travel a lot you know.)(You always open the door. Trust me when I say this WE are way older than you have lived countless ages and we can tell time. It is a lie when it is said elderly don't know time.) When we spotted something ahead of us in the distance we were too far away to get any detail on what it was so we moved closer carefully. The closer we got the more I could see that whatever that is it's no plant.

I had a very strong bad feeling about those things in front of us. "Guys stop. We need to act like we are trying to get past half the bad guys from that place before."

"What do you mean Christy?" Megan asked me.

"Something tells me they are not nice. We need to find their home base so we know what area to avoid." I tell her. (Yes young one trust in the force.) (Yeah well these were no Tusken Raiders at least the Tuskens could be reasoned with.)(True my young one I am glad that you can put some trust in the force remember don't be sith they are EVIL. Be Jedi we really do have cookies and have more fun.)

"Come on Christy don't be paranoid." Scott tells me and starts walking again.

I catch up to him and grab his arm. "Crouch down make a less noticeable spot on the horizon." I tell him as I yank him down.

"Christy…" he begins to say when I interrupt him.

"Did I or did I not keep you alive for over a year?" I ask him looking in his eyes with a serious look in my eye.

"Yes but…" he tries to say.

"No you trusted my instincts then but not now why? I'm still trying to keep you alive and I'm telling you something about what's ahead of us feels bad really bad." I tell him with an almost desperate sincerity in my voice.

"It wouldn't hurt to be careful Scott. This place isn't where we were at when the ride began." Nick tells Scott and crouches down pulling Megan with him.

Nick believed me. He trusts my feelings. (*giggles*)(OH just grow up you guys.) I smile at him and lead the others forward at a slow crouch. I hear Scott muttering behind me but he stays in a crouch. We make good time despite not being able to walk properly. Soon we are close enough to see details and Scott stops complaining real quickly. (See always trust ones instincts.)(well not always they tell me to kick your annoying arrogant ass, Arlen, **ALL** the time.)

Ok I think the alien abduction theory just took the lead in what happened to us. (Time to kill some aliens please boss can we kill them.) (Richard you know I won't say no if you guys need to relieve some stress. Hell I'd call it a service to the universe.)(Sorry boys those creatures ended up killing themselves.)(Voluntarily?!)(MAYBE) For right there in front of us was most definitely not human at least not anymore.

They were ugly little shits that's for sure. They had a humanoid form with two arms and two legs. They had reptilian scales that were transparent like fish scales. I guess for this environment if you are invisible to the sun you won't get as hot. The feet and hands had claws on them again it grip the sand and keep your balance when running I guess claws would be a good idea. The head made them look less than friendly. They had two horns coming out from the forehead and curving to the back. The scales are small and plentiful on the face it makes them look like a cliff face with eyes. They had four slits for a 'nose' and the mouth had shark teeth in them. Even when the mouth was shut you could still see the teeth.

These things eat meat and only meat. (Wow they looked like Arlen without his makeup on.)(Night I am so going to kill you slowly.)(Yes master Jedi I will be good.) (If Arlen kills you slowly he is master Sith not master Jedi, Night, use correct titles please or you might insult him enough to actually do it.)(*runs from Arlen* *Arlen grabs lightsaber shows to Christy that one, it is silver not red and two, 'I am perfectly calm.'*) (See that proves I am a Master Jedi saber would be red so I am still good.)(That is a lie dude color don't mean shit you Darth Revan knows that better than anyone. Your saber at the time was freakin' purple.)(Purple can be seen as red from a certain point of view.) (Boys everyone knows that purple are a unisex lightsaber it can belong to a Jedi or Sith.) (Like I said liar you lie and not just at night.) (By the way **what** point of view is purple ever viewed as red?)(It is a mixture of blue and red so if you view as a mixture it can be seen as red.)(WOW the logic you use sometimes good thing you are no Spock.)(No I am far wiser than a green blooded elf boy.) (If Spock were here right now he would Vulcan nerve pinch you to get you to shut up. I am half tempted to go get him or the pale devil that can do it to.) (Now back to the rant about Spock. Remember when speaking of Spock, that's green blooded bastard get it right will you. Remember to say it as an endearment.)(YES mommy.) (Anyway back to the real rant I AM NOT A SITH I AM JEDI AND A DAMN GOOD LOOKING ONE AT THAT. I DON'T LOOK LIKE SOME LIZARD WITH OR WITHOUT MAKE UP. So there*sticks out tongue*.) (You are a jedi in your dreams only in reality you are an arrogant sith pretending to be calm as you wave around the wrong color saber. As for the lizard comment oh dear god do I agree he looked like a dried up lizard corpse still walking around and that's when he isn't hiding behind capes and inside shadows then he just looks like an unwrapped mummy.)(I AM NOT PALPITINE. I am more like obi-wan but cuter.)(*everyone shakes heads. Many hide laughter*)

Scott looked like he was about to whisper a comment and I held up my hand. Now was not the time to talk.

They were gathering around something on the ground. Through glimpses between their legs it looked like one of their kind an old one of them. I admit I wasn't sure what I was seeing. Then I saw one of the standing ones dart down and bite the old one on the ground. I slapped my hands across my mouth and my eyes went huge. I had a bad feeling that the only 'food' on this planet was each other.

We watched them as they ate the old one. We weren't hunter enough to leave quietly because we so didn't want them to spot us. This sight sickened us and I know it wouldn't be long before one of us makes a sound. I can only pray that they are leaving before one of us cracks. Well I guess I got my wish since they took five steps away back toward their home when Megan whimpered out loud.

Oh my god I will never look at a swarm of sharks in a feeding frenzy the same as anyone else ever again. I was the meat the sharks were in a frenzy to eat. For as one they turned toward us and saw us. I jumped up to gather their attention onto me alone and yelled the plan to the others. "Run pick up the markers as you go and get back to camp!" I don't give them time to argue.

I run toward them and then cut across their path in the direction of the tree. I remembered from yesterday that the branches had good hiding cover. I knew that if I challenged them (by running toward them) and by being alone thus more vulnerable than they would come after me first. I was right they viewed the others as a pack and a pack is always harder to bring down then a single animal.

I would just like to say it is very hard to run in sand. Thankfully adrenalin helps you stay ahead of an advancing 'wolf pack'. Even better I didn't get lost. It would have been very bad to get lost right then. Finally I could see the tree in the distance and the alien monsters I could sense them gaining on me. Even though I was running flat out I still found a burst of desperation speed and hauled serious ass to this tree.

I got there and used this stepping branch to fly into the branches. (wanna be Hobbit)(they lived in holes in hills not trees.)(yes but Bilbo got into a tree to escape the orcs.) I scrambled up about midway up the tree I didn't want them to hear rustling and know where their prey is hiding. I laid flat on the branches and tried to slow my breathing so they won't be able to hear it when they get closer.

They arrived at the tree but you know something weird happened. I swear that they didn't see the tree at all. It was like it turned invisible as soon as I entered its' branches. I watched them as they wondered all around the ground in front of me. Several of them tripped over the branch that I used to climb up the tree. I smiled at that. They looked confused and frustrated I guess they hate that the prey got away. I knew that even if they wanted to they couldn't find my friends trail by now and they knew it.

Finally they got fed up and left. I waited until they were specks in the distance then got down and followed them. I know that several of my friends would call me suicidal at that but I still needed to find their camp so I would be able to warn the others to stay away. I followed their footsteps for a long time until I finally saw their village. Yes it was a village they had hardened sand for walls and real streets and space between buildings. There were a lot of them in that village. I had seen enough and crouched away slowly until the village was a speck then I got up and ran back toward the tree.

Once I was at the tree I took the time to catch my breath and calm down. Then I tried to remember how I got to the tree yesterday and reverse it. By now it is full dark just like yesterday and suddenly my memory was just screaming 'it's this way'. I ran back to camp and the others knowing they are freaking out and I need to tell them what I know.


	5. Chapter 5 Morbid nights first of many

Chapter Five: Morbid Nights First of Many

I made it back in record time and just like I thought the others were freaking out. I run in slam the door shut and lean up against it catching my breath again. Once I could catch my breath enough to speak I gave a command that will never leave my memories. "Everyone calm down and lower your voices we don't know how many tribes of those things are out there. Okay I tracked them back to their camp" I told them everything I had seen of their people and how they lived. "So to keep us as safe as we can in case they did track us down we need to link up to sleep. I want each of you to pick a spot and physically link arms from one person to another. I want you to leave room in the middle for us to sleep. Now get started." I command them and then I pick my spot and start linking.

The others join me in silence and we link all the bodies together. Finally Megan asks what they are all thinking "Why are we doing this Christy?"

"We are doing this because they will grab the first person closest to the door when they come. Since the bodies are firmly linked together if they take one than they take all. We will feel the movement as they grab their victim and we will know to get ready to run." I explain my actions to them.

"I guess that makes since. But shouldn't we barricade the door to keep them out too?" Nick asked.

"Yes that's a good idea. Let's find something to block up the door." I tell them.

We looked around for anything to barricade the door only to realize there wasn't anything there to use. So we used the debris that was no longer bolted down and using all our strength we managed to block the door for the night.

We laid down with me on one end and Nick on the other Megan and Scott in the middle. This is how we slept every night until we got off that damn surface. Those creatures never found us but the fear never left us that they would. How I wish that was the biggest threat there. It wasn't but it was several days before we found the real threat of the planet.

The night was a relatively peaceful sleep for them but not for me. I dreamed of a mean ghost vampire thing that was attacking my friends. I hear a voice shouting out words but not what those words were and the ghost vampire thing it wasn't able to hurt my friends.

I asked them that 'morning' do you want to come with me we never found anything to eat yesterday and these snacks won't last long. They agreed to come with me and we prepared once more to leave for the day.

Just like yesterday we explored all day keeping an eye out for those creatures and just like yesterday we found nothing. On the third day I told them to stay 'home' and I would explore. I was used to not eating and I knew my body could handle the strain. I also took the water bags to refill our supplies. Megan handed me an empty bag for any food I might find for them.

I set out for the tree that day and filled the water bags full. While there I knew that in desperation that people would eat bark when no food was found. I decided to chip off some bark and see if I could swallow it down. Much to my amazement the bark was tasty. It tasted like chocolate and it chewed like a piece of meat. I figured one of us would swallow this stuff either by accident or stupidity so I would find out myself what it would do to our bodies. (No comments I mean it I was looking after my people in desperate times and none of us had eaten bark before.)

I swallowed my piece and stripped more for the others. I filled the bag with bark and gathered all the bags together placing all on me (I felt like a pack mule) (somehow I understand the feeling) and headed back home. It wasn't until I was back with the others that I realized I never once left a trail I had now memorized the way from the tree to the ship.

To say the others were skeptical of the food I brought them was a gross understatement. I convinced them to try it and they did. We now had food and water with a shelter over our heads we will survive this and pray for rescue.


	6. Chapter 6 Stranger new life

Chapter Six: Stranger New Life

We had nothing else better to do so to keep ourselves from being bored or suffering flashbacks to some bad times we continued to explore. I admit I was curious to know if those carnivorous cannibals were the only life forms on this world besides us. They weren't I just wish to hell they were.

It was a day like any other when we met the IT. We stumbled upon it feasting on one of the old creatures. It looked like a heat mirage in the creatures form. If anyone doubts the reality of demons it won't be us for we saw one. It was the ghost vampire thing from my dreams. I learned that it was a soul eater and the only food or drink it partakes is your soul. (Oh Christy you just had to land on a plant with a demon on it.) (Land what like I planned to go there the whole time. It was that mother fuckers fault not mine it is not like I had any say in the matter.)

We gasped at the sight before us and it looked up from its kill to stare right at us. It was like looking into the eyes of a shark. I never understood the phrase soulless until I looked into those eyes. There was nothing there just emptiness. (Sith that was sith see I am not a soul eater.)(I never said you were a soul eater. You are an arrogant, sarcastic, heartless seeming bastard but you don't have soulless eyes.)(But still I AM NOT SITH that thing is/was.) (Oh the thing is harder to kill than that slippery bastard Palpatine.)

Apparently it had just finished eating that kill and was still hungry because it leaped up and attacked us. Before we could even scream or try to get away it was amongst us and had its' hands on Megan.

I don't know why I said what I did that day. Even now I don't know why it worked. All I do know is that I had to save Megan and the others from that thing. So before it could place its' mouth on her and begin to feed I called out "If you want her soul you have to kill me first."

Then its' mouth was on her and we could all hear her scream. But I swear that I saw a look of frustrated confusion on its' face soon after. The thing stopped pulled away went back to her neck where he first attacked her and know I was certain I saw a look of frustration on its' face. It threw her away in disgust. Then it turned to the boys. I called out again "If you want their souls you have to kill me first."

First it grabbed Nick then Scott but just like Megan nothing happened when it tried to feed. An unearthly howl that sounded like a damned soul in hell roared from his throat. I think it's now pissed. Then its' eyes lay upon mine and I knew I was staring at a devils spawn and now the whole purpose of its life was to kill me. I admit it I gulped. (Richard and the rest of you not one comment that was scary I will never talk to you again if you make one sarcastic comment I mean it.)(Sith are really scary so we won't say anything.)

I yelled at the others "Get back home I'll draw it away." I turn to run as I tell them this but I don't get far. The thing is right in front of me again.

The others all yell "We can't leave you Christy!" Then Megan screams and the boys swear when they saw how fast the thing moved to get in my way.

"No arguments move damnit!" I yell at them wide-eyed as I try to think how to lead it away so it won't know where we live and try to get us there. I found all the courage of my soul and I ran toward the soulless monster. I ducked under its arms as it made to grab me and kept running so it turned to follow. This was the only chance they had the creature wasn't looking so it won't know where we live in this godforsaken place.

I ran like I had not run since that day I escaped with mystery man. I had a lot more energy today then I did back then but I still knew I couldn't run for ever. All I did know is that I couldn't just run I was going to have to think of something.

I am not a nice person if anyone tells you I am they are lying. An evil grin spread across my face as I came up with a plan. This thing was still hungry and I knew where it could find food. So I made my run head in the direction of those other things village. To this day I can still see the look of incredulous surprise on all their faces when I ran into the middle of their village and just stopped.

I bent over catching my breath because this is just the first leg of the marathon the next leg was about to begin. I can still hear the screams of those things when they realized the soul sucker was amongst them. The look of eternal hate in the eyes of those cannibals around me let me know that 'we will not forget this' and that they had a life goal that would now kill me as well.

They tried to grab me but I ducked under arms and dodged around bodies until I got to the edge of the village and I ran for the tree. I needed a place where I could rest and make sure no one is around to follow me when I do make the trip for home.

I flew to the tree and stayed there until the sun came to rest almost on the horizon. I know my friends are freaking beyond freaking out but they will just have to deal with it this one time. My heart felt like it was going to explode and I almost ran myself into an asthma attack. I needed to be selfish if only just this once. I run all the way back and slam into the door. I can't be mad at them that they had barricaded the door.

"Hey guys it's me open up!" I call to them.

The sound of scraping debris fills my ears and when the door opened I was hauled in and the door slammed shut. Nick had me in his arms and he was not letting go. Honestly it reminded me of that day with my family.

"Thank God! Thank God! Thank you oh Merciful God! You're alive! You're really here and you're alive!" Nick sobbed into my hair.

Once the others had replaced the barricade they surrounded me in their arms and refuse to let go. All three of them sobbed in relief that I was alive and amongst them still. I didn't have the heart to pull away or ask them to stop. I can't tell you how long we stayed like that but when they at last calmed down I told them to go to bed.

"Aren't you going to bed Christy?" Scott asked as he lay down on the floor.

"I will I just want to pray first good night Scott, Megan; good night Nick." I answer him. Then they fall asleep with the sound of my prayers to god spoken out loud. (See pray works should have been doing it sooner.)(I pray every night I just had a very **very** heart felt prayer that night.)(Well you know you should have prayers like that every night.)(Honey that is the only way I pray since I was nine and one half years old.)

That night I dreamt of people in multicolored clothing and in their eyes I saw love and acceptance. I saw family when I looked at them and my heart was filled with longing. I wanted to meet people who could look at me with such love.


End file.
